Breast cancer, e.g., ductal carcimona and lobular carcinoma, is the most common cancer in women worldwide. It affects one in eight women during their lives.
Treatments for breast cancer include chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and surgery. While satisfactory therapeutic efficacy has been observed in treating early-stage breast cancer, the 5-year survival rate for breast cancer patients in late stage is below 50%.
It is of great importance to develop new breast cancer therapy with high efficacy for all disease stages.